The Quill
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron gets a Golden Quill, but things start to go downhill so fast.


**OH MY GOSH! I did not even. Okay, I kinda had this in mind for most of the time. At first it was supposed to be good, but then this happened.**

 **I like it.**

 **#12.** **(object) Quill**

 **I don't own.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ron Weasley was an average student, kind of a slacker, and an all around normal guy. He had a secret love of drawing, that not even his friends knew of.  
He was turning 16 in only a few days, and his friends knew of it, and had planned a party.

He was okay with this, as long as no one said anything to make his friends groan, like they thought the party was a secret.

The groaning made him want to laugh, but he didn't want his friends to know that he already knew about the party.

It didn't matter now though. Not at the moment.

He was dreaming, he knew he was. He couldn't be walking through a forest on a full moon. He can't remember how he got there, or where he was going, but he knew it was a dream, right? The longer he walked, the less he thought that to be true.

He finally made it to a clearing.

A soft golden glow emitted from the middle, a feather was sitting there, just waiting for him to pick it up.

He knelt down slowly, and reached to pick up the golden feather, only to stop. It was too beautiful, he couldn't just take it.

But the feather would be wasted if he just left it here.

So he picked it up, the golden glow encased his hand, slowly spreading up his arm. Ron didn't feel threatened, there was something unthreatening about the object, something that made him feel safe. Finally the glow reached his shoulder, it split in two, traveling up to his head and down his body.

It encased his whole being.

He woke, gasping, sweat slipping down his face.

Harry was still asleep next to him, that he noticed instantly, but Neville was awake.

"Are you okay?" Neville eyed him with worry.

"I'm, I'm fine." Ron told him, taking a deep breath to get his breathing under control. Both boys laid down.

Ron put his arm under the pillow, a force of habit, and felt something brush his knuckles.

He pulled out a golden quill. His eyes widened.

The quill was gorgeous, no other word for it. The tip was sharp too. Ron bit his lip, he couldn't use it, it was too beautiful to be used. He put it in the drawer in his nightstand before going back to sleep, his head facing away from the nightstand. He didn't notice the ominus red color the quill let out.

* * *

Ron woke with a weird need to draw. Yeah, he usually wanted to draw in the morning, mostly the dreams he had, but this was a Need, a need he had never felt before.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out a piece of spare parchment and the first quill he could find. It was the gold one. He set it on top of the nightstand and searched for another, but he couldn't find one. That was odd. He had a few in there the night before.

He glanced at the golden quill again, and decided that using it once wouldn't diminish its beauty.

He drew Hermione, the picture was better than he had ever drawn before, almost life like. So weird. But it wasn't that that freaked him out.

Hermione was wearing a bandage around her head. He hadn't meant to draw that, he hadn't even noticed as the picture was slowly brought into being.

He quickly put the quill away, stuffing it under a roll of parchment. He didn't know why, but it scared him now.

* * *

He was dressed and ready for class. He took the steps down to the common room two at a time.

"Hey Ron! Nice of you to join us in the land of the living." Seamus teased.

"We were just about to head out for the first class, you missed breakfast." Dean added. Ron heard his stomach complain. The others laughed and lead him to the door, a few slices of bread were handed to him. He thanked them.

"Hey, I tried to wake you up, but you didn't budge." Harry told him with a guilty look when he sat next to him in Potions.

"I was up, I just had to do something. Just lost track of time is all." Ron assured him.

They would have continued, but Snape got there just then.

"After class." Harry nodded.

"Watch out!" Someone cried, before a glass vase hit Hermione over the head. Students screamed. Ron's eyes were wide.

* * *

"I'm fine. Just a bruise. Madam Pomfrey said I can leave at Lunch." Hermione grumbled, scratching at the bandage around her head.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Ron told her. She gave him a glance.

"Don't be, you weren't the one to hex the vase to fly. You couldn't have known." And that made Ron feel worse. He had seen this exact image in his mind, on his parchment. He should have known. He should have done something.

When he left the hospital wing, he went right up to his room, no one was in the hall, everyone still in class. The common room and his bedroom were similarly went right to his nightstand and jerked the drawer open, and there the quill was, on top of everything. His eyes widened a fraction, before he picked up the quill, all intention of destroying it, the longer he had it, the scarier it was, but instead of throwing it away, he reached into the drawer again and pulled out a parchment.

Before he noticed it, the great hall was on the page. It looked pretty normal, except for the ceiling. Instead of the normal day, like you would think of when you notice the students eating happily, it was dark and stormy. He also noticed the hail, large chunks of hail were falling, no one noticed it, the hail hadn't quite reached anyone yet in the drawing. He looked at the clock, and noticed that he lost close to four hours, somehow. He stood quickly in horror. Lunch should have already started. He took off, the quill left on the bed.

* * *

"HAIL!" Someone screamed. A panic was already in progress when Ron got there. Students were running and screaming, some crying. Unconscious students were being hauled out of the room by panicked teachers. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

Ron backed away from the scene. What was going on? Why was this happening? How did this happen? He ran over to a struggling girl as she tried to pull her little brother out of the room. The hail only continued for a minute before it was stopped by Dumbledore, who was fetched when this all began.

"Calm down. Will the seventh years please help the teachers get the hurt to the Hospital wing. The rest of you, please go to your common rooms until you are called. Lunch will be served there." Dumbledore's tone was booming and authoritative, calming some of the more panicked students.

Ron helped get the students back to the Gryffindor Common Room along with Harry and Hermione, who had been released and gotten there about the same time as Ron.

"Here we go guys." Ron told the young boy that he was carrying, his sobs were still heard.

"Is she going to be okay?" The boy asked, hiccuping a couple of times.

"Yes. Madam Pomfrey is the best." Ron grinned at him. Hermione was doing similarly with Harry to a couple of younger students.

"Jacob is in the Hospital Wing. Can I take him lunch?" One of the older looking students asked.

"I think they are providing lunch there for them." Hermione told him, a soft smile on her lips.

"He's gonna be scared." The boy persisted. A bunch of other students agreed, their own loved ones in the hospital wing.

"Professor Dumbledore said to stay put. If we all went to the hospital wing now, we would only get in Madam Pomfrey's way." Hermione told him, her logic calmed a few of the students down. Though most of the students still looked like they would run to the Hospital wing anyways, they stayed put.

Ron took the opportunity to go up to his room.

The Quill was just sitting there, innocently, on the bed. He marched over to it, and without thinking, grabbed it again.

When he came to, he looked at the clock, he only lost half an hour. He didn't want to look down, but he did.

This wasn't too bad. The boy he held was hugging a girl that looked like an older female version of the boy. Both were perfectly fine. In the back you could see other students rejoicing the healthy. No one looked to be mourning, so everyone must be okay. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

He didn't pick up the quill again until the morning of his sixteenth birthday. The hail incident was all but forgotten. No one was hurt too bad.

He wasn't going to pick it up at first, he was just getting changed, but then that need, the need he felt the first day he had the quill. He tried to ignore it, but then thought, what if something was going to happen anyways, and he needed to see what it was to prevent it?

So he picked it up, and lost an hour.

And he was terrified at what he saw.

Harry, and Neville, and Seamus and Dean. All four were screaming, trying to get out of a burning room, this room. The fear was all encompassing. He tossed the quill into the metal trash bin, and lit it on fire, it burnt to a crisp. He quickly left the room, running to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

He didn't notice the page, slowly crumple, like it was on fire.

When he got back to the common room, he saw Harry and Dean playing a card game. His heart slowed a bit.

"Hey, where's Neville and Seamus?" Ron asked as he sat on the couch.

"In the room. Happy Birthday Ron. What are your plans for the day?" Harry grinned at him.

"Oh you know, sit around, do nothing. I love when my birthday falls on Saturday." Ron grinned back.

"Good morning! Happy Birthday." Hermione grinned as she bounded into the room, her mood higher than Ron's. Ron couldn't help but feel better.

* * *

Ron had only been in the bathroom for a minute or two. Nothing should have happened in that time, nothing should have happened!  
But it did.

There was screaming coming from his room. Smoke started to fill the common room. Male students started to rush up to the room, trying to bust the door down with both magic and sheer force. Ron's heart stopped.

They were too late. The screaming stopped, but the fire raged on.

When they were finally able to open the door, four bodies were found. The funerals were set for next week.

* * *

After everything, Ron never did open his presents. Hermione told him that he had too, to at least open theirs. They wanted him to have them.

So he did. He felt horrible when he pulled out chocolate from pretty much ever gift. His friends knew he had a sweet tooth. A couple of chudley cannons posters, and a few pranks. He only had one gift left, one from Harry.

Ron saved it.

* * *

The end of the year was soon. He took Harry's gift up to the Astronomy tower, his essay was taken with him.

He sat close to the window, no one would look for him here, and he was fine with that. He just wanted to be alone.

He took Harry's gift and set it on his lap. It was light. He took the card from the the top and read it.

 _Hey, I thought you would like this. I saw it and it kinda reminded me of you. Harry._

Ron smiled softly before he reached into box without looking.

The next thing he knew, he had the parchment from his homework. And the picture on it made him stand abruptly. He tripped backwards on his own feet, and ended up falling out the window.

A golden quill was set on top of a piece of parchment.

The parchment displayed a picture of him, falling. Under it was one word.

Goodbye.

* * *

 **Okay, It might not be very good, or very scary, and I probably moved a bit too fast, and Ron probably caught on too fast. But this is what happened. I like it.**

 **Mars**


End file.
